winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx (Form)
The word "Winx" has two completely different concepts and meanings in the series, depending on the dub. Winx is also the unofficial name for the Season 1's transformation. The word Winx is original the word "wings" or "wing" with "gs/g" replaced with an "x". It is one of the trademarks of this series. *'Previous Transformation:' None *'Next Transformation:' Charmix Appearance The color scheme is often extremely simplistic with usually two-or-three-color color schemes. The wings are very plain and small in comparison to later fairy forms. The clothing is very simple with a combination of mini skirts, shorts, tops and dresses. For accessories, there are gloves or chokers; or in Musa and Bloom's case, a yellow tiara and purple head phones; or in Tecna's case a hat/helmet; in Stella's case, a headband. Unlike the later fairy forms, the hair in Winx form barely changes, except for Stella, whose hair is styled into pigtails instead of just hanging down her back. Shoes are often in some form of heeled boots. Later in the series, the Winx form is revealed can be turned into dark/evil if it is affected by dark power, like Bloom's Winx is affected by Darkar's dark magic and changes, as the outfits becomes darker, the accessory turns from round shape into diamond shape, the tiara becomes sharper and is silver instead of gold, and the wings also have sharper points. Diversities between Versions Cinélume In the Cinélume dub, it is simply the name of the Winx Club created by Bloom. By the end of season one, however, Faragonda adds the word to the vocabulary of the Fairies and of the Magic Dimension to make it become the definition of a Modern Fairy. 4Kids The word Winx has a much more significant meaning and role in the 4Kids dub. Winx is a form of magical energy and magical concept for fairies. Basically, it is a fairy's magical power. A fairy draws their Winx from their magical source of power, e.g. Flora draws her Winx from flowers and plants, and Musa draws her Winx from music (as shown in "Magic In My Heart", when she draws a large amount of power from everyone singing). Nickelodeon In the Nickelodeon dub, the transformation is renamed as "Charmix" and the transformation sequences for each fairy are reanimated. However, when Nickelodeon aired Season 3 of Winx Club, the transformation returned to Cinélume's Magic Winx. Gallery Original/Winx Bloom Winx.jpg|Bloom in her Winx form Stella Winx.jpg|Stella in her Winx form Flora Winx.jpg|Flora in her Winx form Musa Winx.jpg|Musa in her Winx form Tecna Winx.jpg|Tecna in her Winx form Aisha Winx.jpg|Aisha in her Winx form Musa Winx 2.jpg|Musa in her Winx form, now with long hair Magic Charmix Bloom Magic Charmix.jpg|Bloom in her Magic Charmix form Stella Magic Charmix.jpg|Stella in her Magic Charmix form Flora Magic Charmix.jpg|Flora in her Magic Charmix form Musa Magic Charmix.jpg|Musa in her Magic Charmix form Tecna Magic Charmix.jpg|Tecna in her Magic Charmix form Aisha Magic Charmix.jpg|Aisha in her Magic Charmix form Trivia *Their Charmix form also consists of their Winx form. *Mitzi and her friends also receives dark magic boost from the Wizards of the Black Circle, but their outfits have more color schemes than Winx form and do not sparkle, and their hairstyles are different to theirs in civilian form, so it is unknown if their dark fairy form can be considered as Winx or not. *It is unknown if the fairy form of the fairies from different schools like Diaspro or Miele can be considered as Winx form or not. Transformation Sequences Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Winx Club Category:Winx Category:Fairy forms Category:Forms Category:Comics Category:Specials